U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,216, invented by Robert McManus and Kenneth Kupfer, discloses an ideal device for controlling insect pest species including, for example, various species of ants. Unlike many pest control methods and devices, this device provides a weather-tolerant, high volume, continuous feed liquid insect bait delivery platform for effectively controlling and/or eliminating various insect and pest species.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,235, also invented by Robert McManus and Kenneth Kupfer, further discloses methods and devices for applying species-specific biological pathogens and other similar active ingredients to targeted insects attracted to the LGFAES, and upon leaving the LGFAES, these insects become vectors for transferring the active ingredients to other targeted insects, thus resulting in remote, episodic elimination of insects and/or an insect infestation.
While the above discussed devices and methods efficiently target and control certain insect species/populations including, for example, various ant species, improvements to these devices and methods can be made to further specifically target and control certain additional insect species, such as for example, mosquitoes, aphids, psyllids, mealybugs, scale and other plant sucking, disease vectoring homoptera, fruit flies, diamondback moth and balsam woolly adelgid, ticks, bedbugs, termites, cinch bugs, and many other arthropods that were not previously provided for.